


Hearts

by Myrmidon



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Love, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrmidon/pseuds/Myrmidon
Summary: Mark and Kieran enjoying their time, when they finally have some time together alone.





	Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!   
> I have to write a fanfiction about Mark and Kieran, because I just can't wait to The Queen of Air and Darkness to release!   
> I really hope you will like it! Leave comments and kudos if you do! 
> 
> Happy reading! ^^

The dark sky was covered with colorful, tiny stars, no clouds blunted their brightness. Mark was watching them, laying in the grass, he reached out like he could pull them closer, like he could embrace the night sky. The wet grass tickled his feet, the breeze brought the sounds of laughter. Somewhere far away there was a revel, the sound of music could be heard from afar.   
Tonight, it was time for joy.   
Today the reapers of the dead could rest.   
Today the ghosts of the dead could calm down, because no one bothered the home of their souls, which they always left behind with sore heart. In the near, fireflies came up whenever someone passed next to them. Mark heard the careful steps from closer. A familiar shape appeared in the front of him, behind the boy in the light of the moon his hair looked silverish. With a slight smile on his lips, a mischievous light in his eyes, without a word he laid down next to his lover. He tangled their fingers together.

Mark enjoyed the beats of the drums, the soft breeze, which made his blonde strands a bit messy, the closeness of Kieran. The cold palm of the faerie, as it fit in his own palm. Their fingers started to discover each others body, they covered each other with kisses. Once they eagerly touched each other, another time they slow down and enjoy the time they had. Mark banished the thoughts of his family, the suffering, which was caused by abusing and indignity, since he end up here, everything. Only the now mattered, only Kieran, who stole his heart from one day to another. Kieran, who taught him that even at the darkest place you can find light. Kieran, who he gave his heart to.

They moved to the beat of the drums, gently stroking each other's body. The strands of the grass tickled their interweaving bodies. Kieran wrapped his arms around Mark's neck, who moved between his thighs, and slowly pulled him closer, kissed him, enjoying every single seconds they shared. A chuckle could be heard from afar, but they couldn't even hear it. They cared only about each other. Their touches, their caresses were all endlessly gentle, their bodies was covered with a layer of sweat, despite of the cold night. Kieran strokes over the scars of Mark. He quietly sighed.   
„Kier”, he whispered the name of his lover in the night.   
They looked into each others eyes, their gazes intertwined under the starry sky, with the sounds of laughters and music in the background. They gave their hearts to each other, which can't be changed until the world is world. Their hearts were beating as one.  
The faeries loved like this, passionately and without boundaries.


End file.
